Come What May
by Evil Wanda
Summary: it about one love for Astronema and Zhane who can't images life without each other so who will help them be together and what will the other rangers say?


After _A Date with Danger _and before _Zhane's Destiny_ but Zhane never leave for KO-35

Come What May

By Evil Wanda

_Never knew I could feels like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

Astronema was in her chamber thinking about Zhane, the silver power ranger, the one she fell in love with but said she never wanted to see again, looking at his photograph with a small smile every single day.

**I am evil and he is good but I can't imagine my life without him **Astronema thought as she lay on her bed and fell sleep and dreamed about Zhane.

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

Zhane was laying on his bed thinking about Astronema and how mad she was when he was late getting to the camp area.

**I am good and she is evil but I can't imagine my life without her **Zhane thought looking at the photograph of Astronema and fell sleep dreaming about Astronema.

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything_

Ecliptor was worry about Astronema, he like her father and raised her when she was little then see Zhane photograph.

**She loves with him and I do something that she doesn't want me to do but I can to something to help they be together **Ecliptor though gone to Zhane.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Zhane was walk to the bridge because DECA informed there was someone here to see him, the other are Earth and Alpha 6 was do something. In the bridge, Ecliptor was waited for Zhane to show up then the door open, Zhane walk in and stop down his tracked when he saw Ecliptor.

"What are you doing here? You are really ruined my life" Zhane asked mad at him for ruined someone he care about.

"Zhane, I came here to talk with you it about Astronema, she act strangely when you are not around so I came to tell you something Astronema don't sent that monster, I do, I sorry, but you can be with her if you won't tell no one I was here, DECA that gone for you too keep it a secrets between us. I tell Astronema there was one to see her but tell me where and what time?" Ecliptor asked help a power ranger.

"A camp area at 5:00 PM she know what you talk about and she asked you how you know that told a guess okay , look I need to get really, oh if you see without her battle gear tell her not to bough it on. Okay gone" Zhane answered run out and Ecliptor teleport out to tell Astronema.

_Come what may _

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day _

Astronema was in her chamber front of her mirror, combing her blonde hair and think about Zhane.

**Oh, Zhane where are you? I miss you; I want to say sorry **Astronema though crying then Ecliptor came in.

"Astronema are you crying?" Ecliptor asked sat next to her,

"Ecliptor you will never understand" Astronema answered stop crying.

"Will gone down to Earth camp area right now there is someone wait there for you, don't ask" Ecliptor informed as Astronema teleport to Earth.

_Suddenly the world seems a prefect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a prefect grace_

Zhane was waiting for Astronema to show up then her up.

"Zhane is that you?" Astronema asked surprise to see him.

"Yeah it me" Zhane answered walk over to her.

"I sorry I don't believe you about that monster" Astronema cried start crying but feel

Zhane arms around her and letting her cry on his should.

"I sorry too but I love you" he called hear a giggle from Astronema.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

"Zhane I been wait for you said that. I love you too" Astronema recalled stop crying then Zhane's lips meet hers but not know to them Ecliptor was watcher them.

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

**Astronema and Zhane, evil and good. I better talk with the other power ranger **Ecliptor though teleport to the power.

_Sing out this song and I'll be there be your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

"Ecliptor" Andros surprised with the other to see him.

"What do you want?" Ashley asked really to fight.

"Tell you that Astronema and Zhane are together and don't made they never seen each other" Ecliptor answered with a small smile then hear some giggle and laugh from the hall.

"Astronema and Zhane are back on the ship" DECA informed as the door open and Zhane and Astronema walk in then see the other faces.

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Zhane and Astronema look at each other.

"So Zhane get something to tell us?" TJ asked as Zhane and Astronema try to walk out but Ecliptor stop them.

"Zhane, Astronema is evil so why are you with her?" Ashley asked.

"Will I love her and she love me so will we are together" Zhane answered walk out with Astronema.

_Come What May_

_Come What May _

_I will love you until my dying day_

Zhane and Astronema were in Zhane chamber, lay on his bed try to be together.

"What are we gone to do Zhane?" Astronema asked.

"I don't know but I love you and no one can't take that away" Zhane answered kiss the trop of her head.

"I wish we can run away from this" Astronema cried that have Zhane an idea.

"We can, Astronema, we can run away from this and tell Ecliptor what we are did but there something. I need asked you something will you marry me?" Zhane asked hold up a silver necklace.

"Yes Zhane I will marry you" Astronema answered wrapper her arms around his neck then he bough the necklace on her neck.

_Oh Come What May_

_Come What May_

_Suddenly the world seem such a prefect place _

Astronema was wear a black dress walk down the bridge with Ecliptor and Zhane was were a silver tux wait for Astronema.

"Zhane do you took Astronema to be your wife?" DECA asked.

"I do" Zhane answered look at Astronema.

"Astronema do you took Zhane to be your husband?" DECA asked.

"I do" Astronema answered look at Zhane now her husband.

"Now you can kiss her" DECA informed as Zhane and Astronema share a kiss.

_Come What May _

_Come What May_

_I will love you until my dying day_

**Epilogue**

Astronema and Zhane honeymoon is Paris then after few years they were blessed by a two beautiful kids one boy name Dustin and 2 years later girl were name Martin (In Zhane's family, the second one must be know as Martin).


End file.
